


“MY SONGS (AND SHERIFF'S SECRET POLICE) KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK”

by learninghowtobreathe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos spend they first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Void

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I need to mention here I am new to this fandom and I don't know all the rules (are there any rules?). Also, I am actually at episode 30. But I love this fandom and I love this ship, I'm infatuated and this idea just popped into my head and demanded to be written. 
> 
> So sorry for all mistakes and please, tell me what I did wrong (I don't mind spoilers).  
> And sorry to all of you who knows something about physics. I don't. Plus it's Night Vale, right? No laws stand?
> 
> Title from “My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark” by Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and English is not my first language. Everything is relative. We're only dust floating in space. Your life is just a dream. Or is it?

 First words are always the hardest to write, I think, as I look at the blank page in front of me. It's dark, it's the middle of the night but I ceased sleep a while ago, and now live on borrowed life energy. And coffee. Lots of coffee.

I wonder and wonder, how to start.

I close my eyes and everything goes black. That's much better. I can work with that.

Music is playing silently and calmly around me.

I see the stars.

I see the Void.

I breathe deeply and feel the taste of words on my tongue. Words tase like bittersweet coffee and blood.

I open my eyes and...


	2. The Voice

 It was dark, the sky clear and stars, in all of their weird, belonging only to Night Vale constellations, visible bright and clear. The air was getting colder and colder, the desert night starting, making a shocking difference to the hot day.

Carlos stopped the car in front of his apartment, or rather the lab above which his apartment was, wondering frantically what should he do now.

Cecil smiled brightly to him from passenger seat.

It was their 7th date and everything was _perfect_. And Carlos really shouldn't be as terrified as he was. The thing was...It was Night Vale, wasn't it? And, well...everything was a little, tiny, miniature bit too _normal_ with two of them yet. They flirted, held hands, they kissed. Both of them was still alive and no one got possessed. And it was...suspicious. Not that Carlos wasn't eager to move things to the more _intimate_ level. No, he really was. And it wasn't that he wasn't glad about things being normal once in a while. He was just...well, afraid. Afraid what might happen. And, as he learned since they started dating, Cecil wasn't exactly...well, _human_. Not that it mattered, cause of course it didn't and he still loved him more than he ever loved anyone. He was just...unsure. How to act. How to behave. What to _do._ And he very, very much didn't want to offend Cecil somehow.

Or scare him. Or just _lost_ him in any way. And he really was rather overthinking this whole thing.

He inhaled deeply the cold air, just to calm himself. But nope, no way it worked, his heart was still pounding hardly in his chest, as if it was trying to jump out. He, of course, was perfectly aware that it was his body reaction to the stimuli, and it has altogether scientific explanation, but it wasn't helping, not in a bit. His palms were sweaty, he was blushing and felt all in all like a teenager on a first date.

And, of course, it wasn't like he was _that_ experienced, when all his experience was actually just one girl he dated for a month and than one really disastrous relationship with his best friend at Uni. Why, do you think, he had no second thoughts before moving to Night Vale? He wasn't leaving anything behind, not really.

“Ehm, Carlos?” Cecil's deep, velvety voice got him out of his thoughts. He was looking at him with pure concern on his expressive face, his deep, blue-lilac eyes wide open. “Is everything all right? You were so quiet and you look kind of petrified so...”

“It's nothing.” He breathed deeply, before blurting out desperately “Would you like to come in?”

Cecil positively beamed, his eyes lighting up in violet tones.

“Oh, Carlos, my perfect, _perfect_ Carlos.” He smiled even wider and Carlos couldn't help to notice that his teeth was a _little bit_ too sharp and there were a _little bit_ too much of them. But damn it, he really didn't mind. “Of course I want to!”

Carlos, somehow managing to be both relieved and much more nervous, almost ran to open the car door to him, because he really wanted to be gentlemanly and he really, _really_ cared. He was granted with another brilliant smile fro radio host, who never seemed to stop pray how wonderful, thoughtful, and _perfect_ Carlos was. It took some getting used to, to be praised all the time – especially on air – but Cecil was so adorable, that Carlos really didn't mind now.

He fidgeted with the keys a bit, his hands trembling, and finally managed to open the lab and let them both in, smiling as Cecil was talking with no stop for air and looking at every single thing with sheer curiosity and awe.

They made it to the Carlos' apartment, really tiny one with only most necessary items in it – walls and floor was a bit unstable due to gaps in timespace and sometimes a baby-blue vortex appeared from nowhere in the bathroom, but at least it wasn't haunted and really pretty cosy. Also, there was a circle with pentacle into it curved into the apartment's floor, but he managed to put a nice carpet over it.

Carlos busied himself with making coffee – which, as far as he experienced till now, tasted in Night Vale a little bit metallic, like blood – and wondered frantically once again what should he do now. His overthinking stroke again and he almost spilled coffee from the cup he was holding as he had a mild panic attack.

He managed to calm down enough to put both cups on a tray and take them to his tiny living room, where Cecil was waiting for him, sitting on the couch. He looked at him and smiled brightly, one strand of his blond hair falling into his eyes, and Carlos suddenly wondered why, exactly, was he worried? Cause it was just his boyfriend sitting in front of him, dressed as immaculate as always in his white shirt with rolled sleeves, suspenders and tie, his tattoos curling over his forearms and moving gently on his skin. He moved to sit next to him, and kissed him gently, savouring the surprised gasp Cecil made, was making every time they kissed like he was still surprised Carlos wanted to kiss him. He touched his face gently, cupping his chin and guiding him deeper into the kiss. They moved in sync, tongues tangling, hands sliding, Cecil has fingers tangled into Carlos' hair, this perfect hair he admired so much, and Carlos realized that really, he didn't mind, he even quite liked it when Cecil pulled at his hair a little bit too hard.

They parted only for a second, from the lack of air.

“Would you...do you...” Carlos was breathing hard. “I mean I want to go on but if you don't than we can stop, we can stop at any moment just say a word and...”

Cecil silenced him crashing their mouths together again, and embracing him even harder than before like he couldn't stand space separating them any more.

So Carlos did the only thing he could think of – he lifted Cecil easily, his lover tangling his legs over his waist, and carried him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned next for...Who knows?
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Blog is l-earninghowtobreathe.tumblr.com, follow for more Night Vale and latest updates.


End file.
